Love 'n' Hate
by Day Dreamer Night Lover
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate. Same can be said for friends and foes. Elizabeth Zacchara and Jason Morgan find themselves on opposite sides of the same playing field. Will they succumb to the war waging or rise above it. How does Robin fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**  
><em>Sacrifice to Save a Life<em>

**Elizabeth Zacchara:**

_Born into the Zacchara Organization, she fought her hardest to get out. She searched and searched for her ticket to freedom, but found none. That wasn't until her father was away on yet another business trip that she finally found her escape. With a scholarship to study art in Paris, Elizabeth hopped on the first plane out of town, not taking a second to think it through. Soon after she settled in, Elizabeth met Robin Scorpio, instantly hitting it off over their connection to the mob. She didn't judge her and vice versa. A friendship they've both learnt to rely on._

**Jason Morgan:**

_Still in the middle of his conflicted actions of letting Samantha McCall go for her safety and her daughter, Jason is tasked with the problem known as the Zacchara Organization. The impending arrival of the cruelest organization has put him in the most defensive mode he's ever been in. Worried about the ones he loves while fighting the urge to shout it from the roof tops that he's in love with Sam and wants to be the father to her daughter. In an attempt to cut the head off the monster Jason is soon to embark on a trip to the the lair of the most evil of evils on command from Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr._

* * *

><p>Emily is in his office trying to convince him, yet again, that he needs to be with Sam and Lily. Jason was trying to be understanding to his sister's position because she's really good friends with Sam, but he didn't need any reminders on what his life should be like. He knew better than anyone that he should be with Sam and Lily, but it was too dangerous and they all just have to deal with it. They've both agreed to the choices they've made and right now, with the Zacchara organization closing in, he needed to concentrate on that problem and not his personal entanglements.<p>

"I know you are trying to help Emily, but I can't do this with you right now." Jason says as he locks up his drawers and file cabinets. "I need to get ready."

"Ready?" Emily finally realizes that he's securing his office. "Ready for what?"

"Sonny's sending me out of town." Jason concedes, securing his gun at the small of his back. "I leave in a couple hours."

"I know you won't answer me, but why?" Emily questions him, wondering what was going on. "Why now when Sam needs you?"

"You know that I wouldn't leave if it wasn't important." Jason stands in front of her. "If I succeed it'll keep everyone safe."

"Okay...I know you'll never lie to me." Emily accepts the fact that he's leaving and hugs him tightly. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I'll be careful." Jason promises, stepping away from his sister.

"I guess that's the best I can ask for." Emily shook her head, unable to stop the fear from seeping into her. "Call me when you get back in town?"

"You're the first on my list."

"Thanks!"

Jason hugged Emily before walking her to her car and going home to pack up all the stuff that he'll need. This was uncharted territories that he was entering. Jason can only hope to the high heavens that he'll make it back alive. He had so much to come back to, so much to protect, and he could only hope that his life wouldn't end during his assignment.

Last night in Paris. For the first time in all these years, Elizabeth's heading back home. If not for her brother, Johnny, acting all crazy and then begging her to come home she would never leave Paris. It was just too beautiful there. Robin is trying to act all nonchalant about her returning back to the place she fought so hard to get away from, but it isn't going to well. Her façadeis already starting to crumble as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I know you hate the idea of me going home, Robin." Elizabeth eyes her friend knowingly. "You can stop acting like it's not bothering you."

"What should I say? I mean, I hate that you would return to a place you describe as hell itself and I wish you would just cut all ties to your family." Robin says bluntly. "I really want to be a jerk and tell you that you are being stupid for going back, but I can't because no matter what they are your family and they will always be a part of you."

"I know." Elizabeth chuckles, shaking her head. "I'll miss you too, Robin."

"You'll keep in touch right?" Robin arches her eyebrow. "You aren't just going to fall off the face of the Earth?"

"I'll keep in touch as long as you promise to enjoy Paris for me." Elizabeth glances around, taking a deep breath. "I love this place."

"I know...and I will."

"Good." Elizabeth really will miss spending time with Robin most of all. "I should be heading to the airport...give me a ride?"

"Of course."

They finished their espressos before getting into the Robin's car and heading off to the airport. Elizabeth always packed light so it wasn't too hard to get through customs. Robin stood there watching her walk through the gate and Elizabeth felt as if her heart was breaking just watching her standing there. Elizabeth finally made it through the metal detectors when Robin received a phone call and Elizabeth could practically see her heart sink even more.

"Sonny?" Robin was truly confused. "What's wrong?"

"I hate telling you this over the phone...you know I can't really go into detail, but it looks like Jason has been captured."

"Captured? By who?"

"That's not important right now." Sonny says softly. "He was supposed to contact me when he made it past the guards but he hasn't and no one seems to be able to find him. I just didn't want you hearing it from anyone else."

"Who was he taken by Sonny!"

"You don't know this organization...it's an out of town group." Sonny tries to explain. "I can't really tell you much more than that."

"WHO?" Robin practically shouts, tired of the runaround.

"The Zaccharas...they are a well known organization based out of New York." Sonny finally concedes. "I'm really sorry to tell you like this Robin."

"I know someone that can help." Robin eyes Elizabeth as she's putting her shoes back on. "Don't worry about it Sonny. She'll get him out if he's in trouble."

"You know someone?" Sonny blurts out before he can stop himself. "Since when?"

"It's not important. I'll take care of it."

Elizabeth was taking her pocket contents when she noticed Robin's eyes fill with understanding and a plan. Robin finished her conversation as Elizabeth was walking away. She almost didn't hear her shouting out to her.

"ELIZABETH!" Robin shouts. "ELIZABETH, WAIT!"

Turning around, Elizabeth sees Robin standing at the gate where she entered. She could see that her friend was literally on the verge of crying, causing her to abandon her bags right there and run back over to see what was going on. When Elizabeth got to her, Robin pulled her to the side where no one could hear them.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth eyes her curiously, a little nervous.

"I hate to ask this of you, but I really need your help!"

"My help?" Elizabeth had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "With what exactly?"

"A friend of mine, who's in the mob, was taken by your family." Robin says almost pleadingly. "Please...please tell me you can get him freed."

"I wish I could say that I wasn't expecting something like this from my family, but that would be a lie." Elizabeth realizes she had a reason to be afraid. "Give me a name and I'll do my best to get him out."

"You'll do it?"

"Of course." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"You don't know how much this means to me...his name is Jason Morgan. If you ask his name he won't tell you...he'll deflect and that's how you'll know it's him." Robin says quickly as she digs for a photo in her purse. "Here's a picture of him from when he was younger...he hasn't really changed all that much."

"Okay." Elizabeth takes the photo and puts it in her pocket. "I'll take care of it as soon as I get back."

"You're the best!" Robin lets out a breathe of relief. "Be careful okay...I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble for doing this for me."

"I'll be fine Robin...I promise." Elizabeth assures, but is not really sure. "I better go...the sooner I get back the sooner I can get him out."

She hugged Robin one last time before heading back to board her plane. Elizabeth knew that she had to do this for Robin. Since she was leaving her it was the least that she could do. Elizabeth could only hope that Anthony doesn't find out because then that will be a huge problem she couldn't handle. There's so many ways this could go wrong and none of them ended with her walking out of the situation alive.

Arriving in New York City well enough, Elizabeth is met at the airport by her brother, who fills her in on the girl he picked up and got into trouble over during the drive home. Elizabeth thought the entire situation was hilarious and apparently so did Johnny.

"I'm glad you're back Lizzie." Johnny concedes. "No one gets my jokes like you."

"That's what twins are for." Elizabeth shrugs, nudging him playfully. "Anthony home?"

"Yeah...sadly." Johnny says with distaste before changing the subject. "It'll be interesting to have someone to relate to in the house."

"Okay Johnny...what do you want?" Elizabeth eyes her brother knowingly.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You're piling it on a little to thick Johnny...just spill." Elizabeth arches her eyebrow. "You know I'll do it if I can so just spit it out."

"Fine. I need you to help me get out of the house tonight...keep the guards and everyone distracted enough so I can get far away enough without being followed."

"That I can do." Elizabeth says without hesitation, only because she was already going to cause a scene.

"For real?"

"You know I always got your back, John." Elizabeth grips the back of his neck soothingly. "Just try not to get killed."

"You're the best."

They got home and sure enough their father, Anthony Zacchara, was there waiting for them to return home. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was indeed holding someone captive. She could only hope its Jason Morgan so she can get him out and back home. She linked arms with Johnny when they got out of the car before walking over to their father.

"Daddy...nice to see you're still alive." Elizabeth comments politely, not knowing what else to say.

"Of course sweetheart." Anthony says seriously. "I'll live forever."

"Can't decide if that's a cruel punishment or sheer torture." Johnny mutters under his breath.

"Enough!"Anthony snaps. "Let's get inside."

When they got inside Elizabeth signalled for Johnny to walk off while she talked to their father. They were making their way into the drawing room when Johnny broke off from them, mouthing the words "I Love You" before booking it up the steps to get ready to book it out of the estate or, as Johnny puts it, prison.

"Where did that brother of yours run off to?" Anthony inquires, noticing his absence.

"Who knows?" Elizabeth shrugs, glancing around. "Would you mind if I were to go freshen up?"

"Of course not." Anthony waves her off. "You know the way to your room don't you?"

"Yes...I remember. I'll see you soon father."

"That'll give me time to take care of some paperwork."

She kissed his cheek before walking as fast as possible out of the room without raising suspicion. From there she made her way up to her room, turning on the shower before booking it to find the hidden door that lead to every room in the house. Elizabeth walks down a spiral case before making it to the basement, otherwise known as the torture room. She looked in through the peeking hole in the door that she had created a long time ago. When she felt like the coast was clear she opened the door and made her way to where they kept the prisoners chained to the wall. Elizabeth found one in particular that looked the most like the one in the picture. He was pretty beaten and she just knew she had to get him out of there.

"Are you Jason Morgan?" Elizabeth asks him in a hushed tone, though he keeps mum. "Answer me! Are you Jason Morgan?"

"What's it to you who I am?" he finally voices.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elizabeth shakes her head, men truly are stubborn. "Robin said you would be so defensive."

"Robin Scorpio?" he questions, a flicker of curiosity shining through his eyes.

"Yeah...she's a really good friend of mine." Elizabeth concedes, listening out for the guards. "I promised her I'd get you out of here and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Taking out the hair pin from her hair, Elizabeth unlocked the restraints before helping him down from the wall.

"Can you make it out of here on your own?"

"Yeah." Jason concedes. "If I had a way out."

Elizabeth handed him the plan that she used to get out of the house all those years ago and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Don't have much time to explain. Let's just say that at one point in time I had to find a way to get out of this house and this family." Elizabeth says seriously. "If you stick to this path you'll get out for sure."

"I don't understand why you'd help me." Jason eyes her intently. "Anthony isn't going to be happy with whoever helped me escape."

"Let me worry about my father." Elizabeth states firmly, holding out her phone. "Here...call whoever you need to call once you get far away from here."

She placed her cell phone in his hand and ran to head off the guards that was sure to come any minute. Elizabeth couldn't understand why, but she knew she just had to help him. She had a feeling deep inside that he wasn't like other mobsters. Elizabeth turned to see him leave through the back entrance she had entered and could only hope he gets out safely. She had her own battle to deal with once her father finds out that he was gone.

One minute he's hanging on a wall and the next some girl is helping him to escape. Once she said Robin and then confirmed it was his ex-girlfriend, Jason was shocked. He had to be thankful for her taking the risk to get him out of there. Jason knew that it wasn't going to be easy for her with her father but he couldn't think of that. He had to get home.

He needed to help Sonny prepare for the Zacchara Organization coming to Port Charles because now it wasn't a matter of if they're coming, its only a matter of when. Jason managed to get out with the map she gave him and he could understand why. It was obvious that she really did use this route to get out. Once he got far enough away from the estate he called Sonny on her cell phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"It's me...I'm out." Jason says quickly, scanning the area and keeping an ear out.

"Robin pulled through?" Sonny says, seriously surprised.

"Yeah...I should thank her for that."

"Who was the inside man?" Sonny couldn't help but ask.

"Johnny's sister." Jason concedes.

"The older sister?"

"No...same age from what I can tell."

"Can you make it back okay?"

"I'll be fine." Jason assures, catching his breath. "Just make sure everyone there is safe while I make my way back."

"I can do that."

Ending the call, Jason turned the phone off and placed it in his pocket. From there he ran the distance to his motel room and got his stuff before booking it out of New York and back to Port Charles. This was a fight that was going to have to be fought another day. The girl all but forgotten as he made his way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**  
><em>Count Your Lucky Stars<em>

Trudging into her room, running a hot bath and lowering bruised and beaten body into it, Elizabeth knew that she was lucky to be alive and she thanked heaven for that. It was bad enough that she helped her brother escape the trappings of their father for as long as he could stay off the radar, but she had to add helping an enemy escape. She thought for sure that her father would end her life right there, but he seemed to take Johnny's feelings into consideration. He knew that Johnny would surely find a way to kill the old man if he were to kill her. It didn't stop him from having his goons beat her pretty good. Letting the warm water do its magic, Elizabeth reaches over to the phone on her stand, dialling up Robin's number in Paris.

"Doctor Robin Scorpio speaking." she answers.

"Its me." Elizabeth says, wincing as she moves her legs. "He's out."

"Oh, thank god." Robin let out a sigh of relief. "I'll never be able to thank you for doing this, Liz."

"You don't have to thank me." Elizabeth says as she lays her head back against the tub. "I just wanted you to know that he's not a prisoner anymore."

"How're you doing?" Robin asks carefully. "What did they do to you?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth says plainly. "I have to go, but I'll call you again soon."

"Elizabeth, please." Robin says almost pleadingly. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing I'm not used to." Elizabeth sighs, her body aching. "I love you, Robin. Just let it be."

Ending the call, Elizabeth hung it up before sinking completely under the water. The sad truth was that she really was used to this. She pretty much expected it. Many years was spent in nothing but pain and anger, doing everything she could to ensure that Johnny wasn't affected. Sitting back up, Elizabeth brushed her hair back with both hands. As much as she expected this, she knew that it was only the start. Her father will find a way to make her continuously pay for helping the enemy, the question wasn't if, but when and what.

Jason's venture home was relatively uneventful. Finally hitting city limits, he drove as fast as he possibly could to get to Sonny's estate. Once the engine was off, Jason booked it up the steps, bypassing guards along the way until he hit Sonny's office. Finding his partner inside, Jason closed the door behind him, prompting the other man to stand up in greeting.

"How're things here?" Jason questions, certain that Sonny would know what he meant.

"Sam and Lily are safe." Sonny assures. "I have a whole slate of guards on them at any given moment. Emily has had her own guards as well."

"Nothing I should know about?"

"No. Other than taking you, they haven't made a move yet." Sonny says with conviction. "We'll be ready for them."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jason concedes, pouring himself something strong, his body aching and his face throbbing from the beating he suffered. "Our men are stretched thin as it is."

"We'll figure it out." Sonny says seriously. "This isn't the first time we've had someone trying to take our territory."

"But it is the first time we're facing someone without a weakness." Jason counters, downing the glass of whiskey before pouring another. "We, on the other hand, have too many."

"So what should we do?" Sonny questions, pouring himself water. "You want to just hand over our territory because we have weaknesses?"

"No." Jason shakes his head firmly. "I'm just saying that we're in for one hell of a fight."

Downing the drink, Jason puts the glass down before taking a deep breath and walking out. He had to make sure for himself that everyone he loved was safe. Making his way to Sam's house, Jason stands by the window, looking in as she plays with her three year old daughter. Placing one hand on the glass, Jason takes refuge in the fact that they are safe and able to just have moments like this. Staring in at them for a moment, Jason silently makes his way back off the porch. They're safe. That's all that mattered.

"Hey, its me." Jason says into his phone, standing outside of Kelly's. "I'm back."

"Oh, thank god." his sister exclaims. "Are you okay? You've been gone a while."

"I'm okay." Jason assures. "Turn around."

Emily turns quickly, looking through the glass door at her brother. Jumping up from her seat, ignoring Nikolas and Lucky, she runs out of the diner and right into his arms. She had been so worried about him when Sonny told her that he had gone missing. Emily had been so happy to have him back that she barely noticed Jason wincing.

"Oh, Jason." Emily pulls away, taking in his appearance. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Jason assures, adjusting to the slight pain in his side. "I just wanted to be sure you were."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Emily gestures for them to sit. "Have you been by to see Sam?"

"I saw her." Jason shakes his head. "I had to see them for myself."

"She must have been happy..." Emily let her sentence fall when she took in his expression. "She didn't see you, did she?"

"Its better this way." Jason says plainly. "There's too much going on right now."

"Jason, you love her." Emily says seriously. "How is any of this for the best?"

"They're safe." Jason states. "That's all that matters. As long as that's true, I can deal with it."

"You're not okay." Emily looks at him intently. "You deserve to be happy, Jason. Why can't you see that?"

"Its not about me." Jason wishes it were that easy, that he could claim them and that would be that, but its not. "I have to think of their safety first."

"What about their happiness?" Emily counters. "Doesn't that matter too?"

"They have to be alive to be happy." Jason stands up, prompting her to do so. "I love you for caring, but nothing can change. I'll see you later."

Emily reluctantly hugs him, watching him walk away, knowing that he deserved so much more than what he's allowing himself. As he gets to his penthouse, Jason locks the door behind him before grabbing a beer from his fridge and sitting on his couch. Checking the time, calculating the time difference, Jason dials up a number he hasn't used in such a long time. As it rings, Jason anticipates her voice coming on the other end and wonders how he'll feel once she speaks.

"Doctor Robin Scorpio." she answers, her voice making him realize that any anger from before was completely gone now and he just missed her.

"Its Jason." he replies, popping the top off his beer. "I wanted to thank you."

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin says sincerely, there's an edge to her voice that he doesn't understand. "I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You're safe now." Robin says simply. "That's all that matters."

"Have you heard from her?" Jason didn't really know what to call her.

"Yeah, she's...she's okay." Robin knew that she couldn't really lie, but it wasn't really a lie since she doesn't really know how Elizabeth is.

"You must mean a lot to her if she was willing to help me." Jason comments, knowing that her friend was probably worse off than he is because Anthony Zacchara didn't have a soul.

"I know I do." Robin says with conviction. "Don't worry about her. She can handle herself."

"If you talk to her again, tell her I said thanks." Jason couldn't help but worry for the woman. "I'd never be able to thank her for what she did."

"I'll tell her." Robin assures, signing off on the medication protocol. "For what its worth, I'm glad your back home and safe."

"I know what it must have taken for you to ask her to help me...so thank you." Jason downs half his beer. "If you ever need anything..."

"I won't hesitate to call." Robin promises, taking a file from the nurse. "Just be more careful, okay?"

"I will." Jason says before ending the call, unable to shake the worry he feels over the woman that saved him.

Elizabeth pulled herself up out of the tub once the water turned cold, her body still aching from the beating she sustained, but not as severely. Making her way into her bedroom, Elizabeth dug out a few clothes from her luggage before throwing them on and calling up her brother's burn phone. She had a strange feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to be sure that he was safe.

"Hey." he answers. "How bad?"

"Usual." she says simply. "You okay?"

"I'm safe." Johnny assures. "I'm sorry I left you with the brunt of it."

"Trust me, I'm responsible for most of it." Elizabeth gently touches her stomach. "I helped his most recent prisoner escape."

"No way! I can't believe I missed that!" Johnny sighs, imagining what their father thought of that. "You must feel like hell right about now. I can come back..."

"Don't." she says quickly. "Stay out of this place for as long as you can."

"Lizzie..."

"I'd feel better knowing you've had a few weeks of peace." Elizabeth says seriously. "I'll find you when things mellow out over here."

"Are you sure?" Johnny questions. "I'm the one that asked you to come back."

"And I chose to." Elizabeth counters. "I'm going to be okay. I promise."

"I love you, Lizzie!" Johnny says with conviction. "If things get worse, you better call me."

"I will." Elizabeth promises. "Stay safe."

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**  
><em>Beware of the Dark<em>

Waiting for nightfall, Johnny made his way back into the lair of the beast, otherwise known as his family home. He knew that he promised his sister to stay away, but he couldn't. No matter what she may think, he's older. Sure its by a few minutes, but older is still older. Knowing the shift change and who most likely hurt his sister, Johnny made his way to the torture chambers, finding a guard he knew and trusted standing guard outside the door.

"I need names." Johnny says firmly, feeling the weight of his gun at the small of his back.

"Vick and Arson." Zander informs him, feeling sorry for Elizabeth, he wasn't on the clock yet when it happened. "They're covering the back entrance to the chamber."

"You know the drill." Johnny says, reaching for his gun.

"If anyone asks, I never saw you." Zander says with certainty. "Do a triple shot on both."

"Two the heart, one to the head." Johnny shook his head. "I plan to."

Walking through the door that lead to the chamber, Johnny took a deep breath in as he made his way through the silent area. He could feel the chills run down his spine in anticipation of what he was about to do. He has never really killed anyone before, not premeditatedly, so this was a first and he's about to kill two people.

As he makes his way to the back entrance, he can hear the two idiots talking about the game last night and it made Johnny's anger burn vibrantly. He was so sick of these entitled men who his father spoils just because they are willing to do the most inhumanly jobs known to the sick and twisted mind of the old man. Slamming the door open, Johnny takes them by surprise, making sure they saw him before he popped off a couple rounds to their chests.

"That's for beating on my sister." Johnny says before executing the final rounds to their heads. "And that's for being stupid enough to do it."

Watching them take their last breath, Johnny makes his way back into the shadows as the guards rallied from all corners of the estate to see what happened. Making his way back out of the chambers, he gave a nod to Zander before exiting from whence he came. He's done what he's came here to do and he knew it wouldn't be the last time he returned to that place as long as his sister resided there.

Every part of him regretted asking her, more like begging her, to come back. He missed her and he definitely needed her, but it wasn't fair of him to ask her to return to hell for him. So if it took killing a couple goons to get the message across, Johnny will do it over and over again until the message was driven home to the old man. Anyone that beats on a woman is as good as dead in Johnny's book anyway.

"What the hell?" Elizabeth pulls herself out of bed, she could hear the sound of feet pounding through the halls, a sure sign that something had happened.

Opening the door, to peek outside, Elizabeth didn't like what she was seeing. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Closing the door abruptly, Elizabeth makes a dash for the phone, dialling her brother's burn phone as quickly as she can, tapping hand against her leg.

"Come on." Elizabeth mutters. "Answer. Answer dammit."

"Lizzie?" he answers. "Everything okay?"

"What did you do?" Elizabeth questions seriously. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the clear." Johnny assures, noting the worry in her voice. "I couldn't do nothing."

"Tell me no one saw you." Elizabeth says sternly. "Tell me you got away clean."

"I got away clean." he says with conviction. "Don't worry about me."

"Johnny, I swear, you better have or so help me God..." Elizabeth takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Stay away from here! I can handle the devil if you stay out of hell."

"Fine." Johnny crosses the border into Port Charles. "I won't apologize for what I did."

"I never told you to." Elizabeth counters. "Just stay safe."

"I will." Johnny promises before ending the call.

"Dammit, John." Elizabeth hangs up the phone. "What am I going to do with you?"

Grabbing her jacket, Elizabeth threw her stuff back into her luggage, shoving them under bed before making her way out of her room to find the one guard that Johnny trusted. She made it through the secret passageway, all the way to the chambers, spotting Zander Smith a few feet away. Shining her light three time to get his attention, Elizabeth waited for him to make his way to her.

"You okay?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the hall in case someone were to come by.

"I'm fine. I need to know where Johnny is." she says seriously. "And the name of the girl he's into."

"The girl's Lesley Lu Spencer, but she goes by Lulu." Zander informs in a hushed tone. "He should be in Port Charles."

"Port Charles?" Elizabeth almost shouted. "I swear that brother of mine...wait, did you say Spencer?"

"Yeah. Spencer." Zander confirms. "You know the family?"

"I know the father." Elizabeth groans, running one hand down her face. "Think you can give me an out?"

"Give me ten minutes." Zander says seriously. "You'll hear an explosion, that'll be your out."

"Thanks, Zander." Elizabeth says, giving his hand a soft squeeze before making her way back to her room.

Double checking to make sure she had everything, Elizabeth took a deep breath before securing her gun at the small of her back and watching the time tick away. A thought occurring to her, Elizabeth grabs the burn phone from her luggage to dial the one number she never thought she'd use. After all these years, with all the bad blood between them, Elizabeth really didn't want to make that call, but Johnny's life was most important and she could use the only help she can get. When it comes to Johnny's safety, she's the only one she trusted.

"Its me." Elizabeth says into the phone. "I don't care what it takes, get your ass to Port Charles, its Johnny. That plan you wanted to do all those years ago...I'm in."

"About time." her sister says, a smirk plastered on her face. "I'm on my way."

"Johnny stays out of it." Elizabeth says firmly. "I mean it Claudia. Johnny is to have nothing to do with this. If dad's going after anyone, he's coming after us."

"The only thing we have in common is our love for Johnny." Claudia states. "Trust me, he won't be a part of this."

"Okay." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Get here and we'll take it from there."

"Like I said, I'm on my way." Claudia says, an onslaught of diabolical thoughts running through her mind. "I'll be on the first flight out."

Hearing the explosion, Elizabeth tells her to hurry before ending the call and tossing the cellphone into her luggage. Making her way out through the escape she took many years ago, Elizabeth runs as fast as she can to the emergency motorcycle Johnny keeps stashed in the shed. Putting her luggage in front of her, Elizabeth starts it up and takes off. She's going to strangle that brother of hers one of these days. A Spencer of all people, why must he always take the insane risks?

Elizabeth drove as fast as possible until she finally came onto the sign that welcomed her to Port Charles. She could feel a cold sense of danger seep through her, that town wasn't welcoming to her at all, but her brother was in danger of being extinct. Not even a week and she's already worried to the bone for her brother. How the hell has he survived this long without her? Not wanting to live in a motel room, Elizabeth calls up Robin once she's pulled over at a gas station.

"I'm in Port Charles." Elizabeth tells her friend. "I need a place to crash. Got any suggestions?"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in front of a place called Kelly's." Elizabeth looks at the sign. "Which is a good thing because I'm hungry."

"Go inside and order a number four." Robin says as she rifles through her list. "I'll call you back with a place."

"Okay." Elizabeth ends the call, pulling her bike into the parking lot and walking into the diner. A strange feeling enveloping her, she still couldn't shake the feeling of needing to be on guard.

"Hi, can I get you something?" a waitress asks her with a bright smile.

"A number four?" Elizabeth says questioningly. "A friend suggested it."

"Its really good." the waitress boasts. "Choose a table and I'll be right out with your order. Anything to drink?"

"Coffee...black." Elizabeth says, plopping down on a chair. "That's it."

Elizabeth was finished with her meal by the time Robin called. Getting down the information, Elizabeth waited around for the owner of the diner. Apparently Robin was in good with the woman and got a room reserved for her. After assuring Bobbie Spencer that she wasn't going to cause any trouble, she trudged her stuff up to her new apartment and locked the door behind her. Leaving her luggage packed for a fast escape, Elizabeth picked up the phone on the table and dialled up her brother's number.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth questions firmly. "I'm in Port Charles. We need to talk."

"I think it'll be better if I come see you." Johnny stares at Lulu who's talking to Logan Hayes on the docks. "Where are you?"

"A diner...Kelly's I think." Elizabeth walks over to the window. "Get here now."

"I'm on my way." Johnny assures, taking a deep breath before turning away. "Could you order me a number seven while you wait?"

"Sure." Elizabeth states, ending the call before walking downstairs. Popping a couple pain pills, she flushed it down with a glass of water. "A number seven with a side of coke."

"Coming right up." the waitress says, walking off.

Her body is still aching from the beating she sustained, most of her bruises are visible for the world to see, but she didn't care. If anyone had anything to say about how badly beaten she was, they wouldn't ask and she wouldn't provide information. She was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee when the man she saved came walking through the door. It was clear that he was surprised to see her sitting there. His eyes looked her over, he could see cuts that are starting to heal and bruises that are starting to darken.

"Surprised to see me?" she voices, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not easy to kill."

"You okay?" he asks, walking over to stand by her table.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth shrugs, looking him over. "You don't any better than I do."

"I can take a beating." Jason says with a shrug. "You look worse."

"Nothing I haven't been through before." Elizabeth says plainly, taking a sip of her coffee. "For the record, I'm glad you made it out."

"I wouldn't have if not for you." Jason says, not sure why he just admitted that.

"Its nothing." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Don't mention it. Literally."

"Lizzie." Johnny says, walking over to her as Jason walks away. "Where's the food?"

"Coming." Elizabeth says, pushing the basket of bread over to him. "Sit. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel good." Johnny chuckles, taking a bite out of a roll of bread. "So what's up?"

"Lesley Lu Spencer?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow. "Are you trying to get killed?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**  
><em>The Enemy of My Enemy<em>

Jason had been having a hell of a day when he walked into the diner and saw her sitting there. A part of him was a little shocked, but his feet moved before his brain could really catch up. Looking her over he felt a stinging pain deep inside. It was because of him that she was in the state she's in. From the look of her skin, it was obvious this wasn't the first time it happened, but it didn't make the guilt any less vibrant.

Once again his body reacted before his brain could and his feet moved him from in front of her to the counter. He couldn't help hearing what she was talking about with her brother and he also couldn't help being at awe of her. Paying for his food, Jason took his order and left. Knowing it wouldn't be the last time he'll see her. As he straddles his bike, Jason has to reach for his cellphone instead of his keys when it starts to ring.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"The warehouse on 3rd & Price just blew up." Sonny says sternly. "Take a guess who's responsible."

"I'm on my way." Jason hangs up, shoving his phone into his pocket before starting up his bike and taking off.

He could see the destruction before he got to the sight. There was something missing and it took him a minute before he realized that there weren't any police cars or fire trucks, nothing. The place was completely void of law enforcement, not even the sound of sirens in the distance, nothing. Arriving on the scene, Jason found an irate Sonny pacing back and forth in front of the collapsed warehouse.

"What is it?" Jason asks, gaining Sonny's angry glare.

"Apparently we filed for the demolition of our warehouse weeks ago!" Sonny snaps, turning to look at his worthless property. "All the paperwork are filed and that is why the police aren't swarming the place."

"Were there any fatalities?" Jason asks, knowing that it was a genius way to take down the warehouse.

"None. The men were distracted with a situation a street over." Sonny groans, running his hand down his face. "The only thing lost is the merchandise."

"What now?" Jason asks, knowing what Sonny would say, but needing him to make the order before he acted.

"We assess the damages and rebuild." Sonny says firmly. "They're going to expect us to fly off the handle. I won't give them the satisfaction. Its business as usual...for now."

"I'll get on it." Jason says, completely surprised by Sonny's levelheadedness, but not questioning it.

Elizabeth leaves her brother and walks down to the docks. She got a call from Zander that her father made the first move of many to come and it was only a matter of time before she's pulled back into the trappings of hell. No matter how angry her father gets, he still finds use for her many talents and she'll soon find herself blackmailed into returning.

Pacing the docks, the smell of the water calming her nerves, Elizabeth ties to think through her situation. On the one hand she has her evil father and the other she has the ill fate of having to trust Claudia. Both situations don't bode well for her, but only one ensures Johnny's safety and freedom from the devil himself.

Her phone ringing prompts her to stop pacing long enough to dig it out of her pocket and answer it. Oblivious to Jason, who's standing just up the stairs, Elizabeth answers it and isn't happy to hear Claudia on the other end when she should be on a plane to Port Charles by now.

"What the hell do you mean you're not coming yet?" Elizabeth shouts. "You said you'd be on the first plane out!"

"I know what I said." Claudia says calmly, having anticipated her reaction. "I will be heading to Port Charles. Just not yet."

"Dammit, Claudia!" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. "I never should have trusted you to keep your word!"

"Will you relax?" Claudia says seriously. "I have a reason for not being there **yet**."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth scoffs, standing on the edge of the pier. "This should be good."

"You're going to hate this." Claudia says, a certain tone to her voice. "I mean, really hate this."

"Just spit it out!" Elizabeth snaps. "You know I hate it when you play the stupid mind games."

Jason was completely confused by the conversation happening just before him, but he could see that she wasn't happy. He knows that her sister's name is Claudia and it would be stupid to assume its anyone but her, so the next question is why they're fighting. She was clearly angry and it didn't look like she was getting any happier with her sister.

"You want me to what?" Elizabeth shouted, angry pouring through her body. "I can't believe you! I just escaped and now you want me to go back?"

"No. I want you to wait it out until they find you." Claudia corrects. "Make it look good, but let them take you back."

"You're right." Elizabeth says sternly, staring out at the water. "I hate this."

"But you're going to do it because you know what's at stake." Claudia says matter-of-factly. "I'll be in touch once you're back in hell. They should be out looking for you by now...so it'll probably be three days before you're dragged back."

"This better pan out or I swear..." Elizabeth clenches her fist by her side. "Use your imagination."

"Retract the claws Lizzie." Claudia says with a smirk. "I know the kind of damage you can do. I still have the scars."

"Good." Elizabeth snaps, ending the call abruptly and screaming at the top of her lungs. "I hate this!"

"You okay?" Jason voices, making his presence known.

"What? Never heard a girl scream before?" Elizabeth snaps, glaring at him before turning to face the water. "Keep walking."

"I know that move." Jason says, walking over to her. "I use it sometimes when silence doesn't work."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth states, crossing her arms over her chest, another defensive tactic that he notes. "Don't you have a warehouse to fix up?"

"What do you know about it?" Jason counters, watching as a smirk touches her lips and she turns to him.

"Nothing." Elizabeth shrugs. "Just what the guards tell me."

"You wouldn't tell me if I asked, would you?"

"Probably not." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Its best you don't ask though."

"Because of Anthony?" Jason guesses. "Because of your loyalty to him?"

"Don't get me wrong, the old man can burn in hell for all I care." Elizabeth says with conviction. "But my brother is a different story. He's my life and I protect him above all else."

"Even yourself?"

"Especially myself." Elizabeth states. "My life means nothing if he's gone. That's how twins work."

"No one's life means more than another's." Jason counters. "I'm sure your brother would tell you that his life doesn't mean more than yours."

"Don't tell me you don't have someone you'd gladly lay down your life for." Elizabeth challenges. "Your boss? A sister or brother? Your parents? I know for a fact you have people you'd die for without question."

"You're right." Jason concedes. "There are people I'd die for."

"Great. Now you can leave." Elizabeth says, eyeing him intently.

"You see, there's a problem with that though." Jason says, as if she didn't speak. "You could have died for helping me escape. Why take that chance?"

"Two words." Elizabeth says simply. "Robin Scorpio."

"Still." Jason shakes his head. "You didn't risk your life for her. You risked your life for me...a complete stranger."

"You mean a lot to her and she means a lot to me." Elizabeth says plainly. "What more reason do I need?"

"Maybe you don't care if you live or die." Jason counters. "Maybe you need to come close to dying to feel like you're living."

"And maybe you should mind your own business and be glad you're not hanging from the wall in hell." Elizabeth says firmly, turning away from him.

"And maybe you need to learn how to trust people."

"Like who?" Elizabeth challenges. "You?"

"Why not?" Jason eyes her curiously. "We both want the same thing."

"And what is that?"

"For your father to disappear." Jason can practically see her connecting the dots. "From what I could tell, you're working to take him down and you don't trust the person helping you do that."

"What do you know about it?" Elizabeth eyes him intently.

"Nothing." Jason mimics her word. "Just what I overheard while you were on the phone."

"You handle your business, I'll handle mine." Elizabeth turns to look at him again. "Because trust me, I don't need your help."

"But I need yours." Jason says, knowing she wouldn't let him help her. "You probably know him better than anyone."

"True."

"Why not put our heads together and see where it takes us?" Jason suggests. "I've gotta be a better choice than someone you can't trust."

"She's my sister." Elizabeth concedes. "And you don't even know my name."

"But you know mine." Jason counters. "Have you ever heard the saying, the enemy of my enemy?"

"Is my friend...who hasn't?" Elizabeth sighs, really thinking it through. "Why should I trust you for even a second?"

"You're trusting me right now." Jason points out. "You're standing here with me...out in the open...no witnesses around."

"Touché." Elizabeth smirks, he really is quick on his feet. "I'll be in touch."

Jason takes hold of her arm as she's about to walk past him, prompting her to turn her head to look at him, making their faces mere inches apart.

"Thank you." Jason says sincerely. "I know what you risked by helping me escape. Regardless of the reason you did it...I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth assures, smiling slightly. "And the name's Liz...in case you were wondering."

With that, Elizabeth walked up the stairs and out of his sight. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was pretty sure she just aligned herself with her father's enemy. Getting back into the safety of her apartment, she couldn't help but think about the real reason she saved Jason. The real reason why she risked her life for his. The one reason she still walks this earth in search of, but knows she'll probably never find. Crawling into bed, Elizabeth turns out the lights and thinks about her next move. Her father's men will find out she's living there soon enough and she'll need to find a new place before then.

All while making sure her brother doesn't get himself killed and never catches wind about what she's planning to do because that wouldn't bode well for anyone. The whole point in taking down her father is to ensure that Johnny will never have to share the same air as that man ever again. It would be pointless if Johnny throws himself into the middle of it and gets himself killed. Could her life get anymore complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**  
><em>Bad Day<em>

Elizabeth wasn't sure what made her wake up from her deep sleep, but her body shot up out of bed and jumped right into a defensive position. Backing up into the shadows of her apartment, Elizabeth waited patiently for whatever is to come. Soon enough the window was smashed open and men flew through it.

Immediately her instincts kicked in and she was fighting her way out. The more men that came in, the harder she fought. Her cuts that have started to heal are ripped open, new cuts scattered through her body, but she wouldn't give up. She's down to the last guy, the biggest guy, and Elizabeth breaks her one rule. Kneeing him in the groin and taking him down hard, Elizabeth manages to knock him out before grabbing her bags and making a quick escape through the fire escape.

"Thanks for the heads up." Elizabeth says into her phone, ducking into the dark alleyway, the sun will be rising soon.

"Sorry. He had me tied up on assignment." Zander apologizes, he really hates when he's not there for her and Johnny. "How bad?"

"Ten, but they're down and out." Elizabeth says plainly, keeping an ear and eye out on the street. "I need a new place to lay low."

"There's a place I know of, but its in the middle of nowhere."

"Perfect." Elizabeth says quickly. "Text me the address."

"Its seriously not much." Zander says seriously. "Its a rundown boxcar in the middle of nowhere."

"Like I said, its perfect." Elizabeth states, hearing the streets start to fill with people and cars. "Text me the address before I pass out."

"Do you need a doctor?" Zander questions, worrying gripping him tightly. "Liz, tell me the truth."

"No. I'm fine." Elizabeth touches the part on her stomach that the knife went in pretty deep. "I just need a place to fix myself up."

"Okay. I'll send the address." Zander concedes. "Just be careful."

"I'll be fine, Zander." Elizabeth promises. "Don't let the old man catch onto you."

"Don't worry about me." Zander says sternly. "Just stay alive."

"I plan to."

Elizabeth ends the call quickly, grabbing her bags from where she tossed it and making her way to the address on her phone. She could feel her consciousness start to fade and she knew that she had to get to the place before she collapses in a street somewhere. As she's making it through the town, taking back roads and alleyways, Elizabeth is almost in the clear when she starts to get dizzy. Looking around, Elizabeth walks out of the alleyway to see how far she's gotten, bumping into Jason in the process.

"You okay?" Jason says, looking her over and wondering what happened to her.

"Barely." Elizabeth says jokingly, going for light humor. "I have to go."

"Let me help you." Jason stops her from walking away. "Come on, you look like you're going to keel over."

"Girls must love hearing that." Elizabeth counters, the part of her stomach where she was stabbed is starting to go numb.

"Stop it." Jason says sternly. "Let me help you."

"I can manage on my own." Elizabeth tries to push past him, but he doesn't budge.

"I'll rephrase that." Jason states. "I'm going to help you."

"Fine." Elizabeth concedes, knowing that there was no way she'd make it all the way to the boxcar on her own by now. "Take these."

Elizabeth shoves her bags to Jason, refusing to let him help her walk and laughing at the suggestion that he carry her. Keeping an eye out, she follows him to his car, getting in while he throws her things into the trunk. Jason could see that she was fighting hard just to stay conscious and that had him at awe of her once again. There was just so much to her that he couldn't help but want to figure out. As he's driving them to the penthouse, Jason's cellphone starts to vibrate, but he doesn't move to answer it. He knows who's calling and they couldn't go down that road again. Not right then.

"We'll take the service elevator." Jason says, parking the SUV, glad that he took that instead of his bike. "Less chances of anyone seeing you."

"Whatever." Elizabeth says, slamming the door closed, waiting for him to walk ahead with her bags. "Your boss live here too?"

"No. He has his own estate." Jason assures, hitting the elevator button. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth says, fighting away the fatigue. "I just need to get inside."

"You know, I can carry you." Jason says as they walk onto the elevator.

"I'm not a pathetic damsel." Elizabeth states firmly. "I can carry my own weight."

"You really don't trust anyone, do you?" Jason questions, pressing the button for his floor.

"Three people." Elizabeth concedes, leaning back against the elevator. "But none of them are you."

"Who do you trust?" Jason counters, eyeing her intently.

"Robin. Zander." Elizabeth shrugs. "And, of course, my brother."

"What will it take to add me to that list?"

"You earn it." Elizabeth says simply, walking off the elevator when the doors open. "Can you honestly say you trust me?"

"Yeah." Jason says without hesitation.

"And why is that?" Elizabeth counters. "Because I saved you?"

"That's part of it." Jason concedes. "But also because of Robin."

"You trust me because Robin does?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously, waiting for him to unlock his door.

"Yeah." Jason shrugs, gripping her bags in one hand to unlock his door with the other. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"In my world, you trust those who prove worthy of it." Elizabeth says plainly, following him into the penthouse. "Its ignorant to trust blindly...especially with a father like mine."

"What did Robin do to earn your trust?" Jason drops her bags to the side, gathering his medical kit from inside his closet as she strips down to her undies.

"She stood up for me." Elizabeth smiles slightly at the memory. "She didn't care who I was or what background I came from...she saw me and she accepted what I had to offer."

Elizabeth watched intently as Jason took care of her. He stitched up what needed stitching and bandaged the rest. She's never seen anyone so attentive and careful with her before. Usually she's the one taking care of her injuries, never letting anyone take care of her, but Jason wouldn't give her that option. So there she laid, watching as he used his agile hands to fix up the damage her father's men caused. Just as Jason is finishing up with the bandages, Elizabeth's cellphone starts to ring. She debates answering it before holding in to her ear.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth answers.

"Thank god." her brother's voice says with relief. "I thought...forget what I thought. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth says simply. "You worry too much, John."

"I worry enough." Johnny counters. "Where are you? Do you need help?"

"No." Elizabeth looks at Jason. "I'm in good hands. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Johnny concedes. "Dinner?"

"Sure." Elizabeth says before ending the call. "You done?"

"Just about." Jason shakes his head. "He worried about you?"

"He worries too much." Elizabeth says plainly. "The sooner I can get out of here, the better."

"Why don't you stay here?" Jason counters. "Give me the chance to prove you can trust me."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"You saved my life." Jason gathers the trash and tosses it into the waste bin. "Just want to return the favor."

"Liar." Elizabeth counters, but lays her head back against the couch. "But fine. I'm kind of tired anyway."

"Get some rest." Jason stands up, covering her with the afghan he keeps in the closet. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

Jason grabs a guidebook from the side table, settling into the club chair to watch over her as she sleeps. He knows how hard it is to fall asleep around people you hardly know and he felt kind of touched that she could fall asleep with him there. Just as he's getting into the guidebook, a persistent knocking sounds through the penthouse. With a sigh, Jason stands up and pulls the door open before the knocking can awaken Elizabeth.

"This isn't a good time." Jason says to his sister, blocking her way from seeing into the penthouse. "Is it important?"

"You're ignoring everyone's calls." Emily says like its obvious. "I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Jason says quickly. "Is that it?"

"What's going on Jason?" Emily questions seriously. "You're not usually this abrupt...at least not with me."

"Its just not a good time." Jason says simply. "I'll call you later."

"Call Sam too." Emily says quickly. "She's worried about you."

"Goodbye, Em." Jason closes the door before locking it.

"That your sister?" Elizabeth questions, sitting up slightly on the couch.

"Yeah." Jason concedes, sitting on the club chair. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was." Elizabeth says plainly. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Sorry." Jason sighs, running one hand down his face. "Maybe you should go upstairs to the guest room. Its sound proof so no one can bother you."

"Sure." Elizabeth kicks her legs off the side, eyeing him intently. "Who's Sam?"

"No one you need to know about." Jason says plainly. "She's not in my life anymore."

"See. You don't trust me." Elizabeth walks over to the stairs. "Keep that in mind when you want me to trust you again."

"She used to be my fiancee." Jason concedes, causing her to stop and look back at him. "She has a daughter with someone I care about and in order to keep them safe, I walked away."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah." Jason shakes his head. "I did love her."

"That's exactly why I want to take my father down." Elizabeth says sternly. "My brother deserves to be in love without having to worry about the danger."

"What about you?" Jason counters. "Have you ever be in love?"

"Never." Elizabeth's eyes turn cold. "I doubt I ever will."

"Why?"

"A side affect of being in this life." Elizabeth says plainly, turning away from him. "Love's just not possible for me."

Elizabeth walks up the steps, tears in her eyes, not taking a second glance back at him. Jason could hear the pain in her words and see the heartache in her eyes. He wasn't sure what all that was about, but he wanted to find out. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to her in a way that he's never been drawn to another person before. It was like he had to get to know her, but he couldn't understand why. Plopping down onto the club chair, Jason settles in with the guidebook. He's going to prove to her that she can trust him and hopefully he'll get her to see life through his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>review, please.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****:  
><strong>_Three Days_

Staring out the window in the guest room of Jason's penthouse, Elizabeth takes the time to think through the situation she has been thrust into. She always knew she'd return back to the trappings of the organization, but she never imagined it would be this way. Or this soon. Now, as much as she hated it, Elizabeth had to come up with a plan to forever rid the world of Anthony Zacchara. Many have tried to kill her father and none have succeeded. No matter what it takes, she had to be the one to succeed. For everyone's sake.

"Yeah?" she answers, not really wanting to.

"Nice show." her sister comments. "Here I thought you mellowed with distance."

"Stuff it, Claudia." Elizabeth spat, turning away from the window. "Spit it out or hang up."

"Daddy dearest is going to send another team after you." Claudia warns. "I suggest you get your little buddy Zander to pick you up before Johnny gets discovered."

"Any ideas on how I do that?" Elizabeth counters. "Zander's life isn't up for grabs."

"Use your imagination." Claudia says plainly. "If you can take down one team of thugs, you can figure it out. Just get back to the house and fast."

"I don't answer to you. I'll get back my way without risking Zander's life." Elizabeth ends the call, calling up Johnny moments later. "About dinner...I need to get a rain check."

"What's going on?" Johnny questions, looking on Lulu, who's having dinner with Logan.

"I have unfinished business." Elizabeth says plainly. "I'll call you later."

"Lizzie..."

"I'm okay, John." Elizabeth swears. "I just have to take care of something."

"Okay." Johnny concedes. "I'll be waiting."

"Be safe." Elizabeth says seriously, ending the call before Johnny can call.

Tossing her cellphone to the side, Elizabeth walks over to her bag and takes out the only picture she has of her mother. All her life, all Elizabeth ever wanted was a chance to see her again. Every bruise, every broken bone, and every dungeon lockup she's suffered through...all she ever wanted was her mother. A lot of people tell her that she looks just like her. That she could be her mother's twin and they'd be right. Her mother sacrificed her life for Johnny, something Elizabeth would do without a second thought.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Elizabeth says as she puts her mother's picture away.

"You okay?" Jason asks, standing in the doorway.

"Depends on your definition of the word." Elizabeth kicks her bag under the bed. "I won't be here for much longer."

"What does that mean?" Jason eyes her intently, a darkness can be found in her eyes.

"It means that its almost time for me to return to hell." Elizabeth says plainly, scooting back on the bed until her back is against the wall of the headboard. "I'm going back."

"Why?" Jason blurts out. "Why would you go back without a fight?"

"The only reason that matters." Elizabeth can see that he doesn't like it. "To take down my father."

"And you can't do that from here?" Jason counters. "You're as good as dead if you go back."

"Its a risk I'm willing to take." Elizabeth says sternly. "This is my life and I've accepted that."

"It doesn't have to be your life." Jason walks into the room, sitting down in front of her. "Give me a chance to take him down."

"You're not green. You know the ins and outs of this life. " Elizabeth points out. "Its a dog eat dog world and I'm fighting for what I want...my freedom."

"If you go back, you're entering his playing field." Jason says seriously. "You don't stand a chance."

"Its my playing field too." Elizabeth reminds him. "I lived there for most of my life. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you, really?" Jason counters. "Because, from what I can see, you're scared and fear doesn't bode well in situations like this."

"Yes, I'm scared." Elizabeth concedes. "But mostly I'm angry...and anger gets you a long way in this world."

"What happened to letting me help you?"

"You still can." Elizabeth assures. "From the outside...I, on the other hand, have to return."

"Why?"

"To keep my brother out." Elizabeth slides off the bed. "Its the only reason I've got for taking this risk."

"How long before you go back?"

"Two...three days tops." Elizabeth concedes. "Why?"

"Give me three days." Jason says, standing in front of her. "Please."

"To do what?"

"To save you." Jason says firmly. "Give me three days."

"Fine." Elizabeth couldn't understand the look in his eyes. "You've got three days."

Letting out a breath of relief, Jason walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Just before he does, he sees Elizabeth walk over to the window, arms wrapped around herself, just staring out at the town. He wasn't sure how he was going to save her from going back, but he had to. He owed it to her. Walking down the stairs, Jason was met by a knock at the door.

"Emily." Jason couldn't believe she's back again.

"Don't Emily me." Emily says, unable to believe that he's blocking the way again. He usually always lets her in. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Its not a good time." Jason says apologetically. "Please, Em...don't fight me on this."

"What's going on with you, Jase?" Emily counters. "Spinelli is living with Sonny. You're not answering anyone's calls. Something's up with you and I want to know what it is."

"I can't tell you." Jason sighs, running one hand down his face. "Its business."

"What kind of business?" Emily eyes him intently. "Because not even Sonny knows what's going on with you."

"Em, I love you, but I can't do this with you right now." Jason says seriously. "Everything will go back to normal soon. I promise."

"Stone Cold has requested the Jackal's presence?" Spinelli says from behind Emily.

"Go across the hall." Jason directs. "Its going to be a long night."

"As you wish, Stone Cold." Spinelli bows his head slightly in greeting to Emily before walking off.

"Jason...please." Emily says pleadingly. "Tell me what's going on."

"I can't. I'm sorry." Jason kisses her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"What about the Black & White Ball?" Emily questions as he locks the door. "Are you still going?"

"I'll try to make it." Jason says softly. "Its the best I can give you."

"I'm worried about you, Jase." she calls out to him as he walks across the hall. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Don't worry." Jason opens the door. "I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not so sure you do." Emily says to herself, staring at the door after Jason has closed it. "Be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven****:  
><strong>_Knowledge is Power_

With her mind in overdrive, Elizabeth needed something to do to occupy her thoughts and idle hands. Slowly walking out of the guest room, after not finding anything of use in there, Elizabeth makes her steps light, not wanting to bother Jason if he's back.

When she's certain that he's not there, she walks about the penthouse looking for something to do. She finds his workout room, which she's certain should be a maid's room if he had one, but thought better of it. With her body in the shapes she's in, exercising will do her more harm than good.

Walking over to the doors that lead to the balcony, Elizabeth opens the doors, walking out to look out at the city. She'd never admit this aloud, but the penthouse felt so familiar. Like her home in Paris, the penthouse felt warm and welcoming, a complete contradiction to the rest of the town, that's for sure.

She's about to walk in when the front door opens up, Jason standing in the threshold while she's standing in the threshold of the doors leading back into the penthouse. Jason's the first to walk inside, closing the door behind him, prompting her to do the same. Meeting in the middle, Elizabeth notices he has a couple bags in his hands.

"What's that?" Elizabeth gestures to the bags.

"Food." Jason holds up one bag then the other. "And this is for you."

Elizabeth eyes him intently before taking the bag he's holding out to her. A part of her wanted to throw it in the trash, not exactly one to trust him just yet, but she doesn't. Instead, she listens to the other part of her, the vulnerable part of her, and opens the bag to see what's in it. Sitting down on the couch, Elizabeth takes out one item at a time.

A sketch pad.

Charcoal pencil set.

And a gun.

"Why?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously as it sits down beside her.

"Robin told me you liked to sketch." Jason separates the art supplies from the gun. "And the gun is for protection. I noticed you didn't have one."

"I've never owned one." Elizabeth admits, softly running her fingers over the weapon. "I've always used my body to protect myself."

"There's a place in town that I use as my shooting range if you want to practice." Jason offers. "I can help you."

"Sure." Elizabeth puts the gun down. "I guess that's warranted."

"Are you okay?" Jason can see a strange look in her eyes. "If you don't want the gun, just say so, its okay."

"Anthony shot my mother, point blank, a long time ago." Elizabeth sighs, shaking her head to rid her mind of the memories. "I've hated guns ever since."

"I'm sorry." Jason realizes the look that's in her eyes is pain mixed with anger. "I didn't know."

"How could you have known?" Elizabeth counters. "You barely even know me."

"I'll take it back..."

"No." Elizabeth stops him from taking the gun by putting her hand over his. "I need one...I know that. I just need time to wrap my head around it."

"Okay." Jason turns his hand over, taking her hand in his. "How about we eat?"

"Sure." Elizabeth was suddenly nervous, being so close to him like that. "But can we eat outside? I'm kind of tired of being indoors."

"Whatever you want."

Jason walks to the kitchen to grab some drinks while Elizabeth walks towards the balcony with the food and the afghan he used on her before. As she sets up a spot for them to eat, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like it was familiar. Memories of the past come rushing back to her as she sits down to set up the food.

_Its a dark stormy day and that meant one thing. Anthony will be in one of his moods and they'd take the brunt of it. Knowing that he was an out of sight out of mind kind of guy, ten year old Elizabeth packs up a picnic for her and Johnny. She gathers his favorite foods and games before quietly making her way to his room._

_"What are you doing?" Johnny asks her, looking at her curiously._

_"Something." Elizabeth says with a smirk. "You coming?"_

_He glances around before taking her hand and following her up to the attic. Its the one place in the entire house that Anthony would never go. So she sets up the picnic blanket, laying out the food and games for him, happy to see that he's enjoying their little mini-adventure._

_"Can we stay here all day?" Johnny looks at her curiously, a light shining in his eyes._

_"If that's what you want." Elizabeth assures, not caring about anything outside that attic. "Its just you and me, Johnny."_

_"You promise?" Johnny blurts out._

_"I promise." Elizabeth takes his hand in hers. "Twins stick together forever."_

"Hey, you okay?" Jason asks as he sits down across from her. "You looked like you were somewhere else."

"I was just thinking about my past." Elizabeth admits, handing him a fork and accepting a drink. "Whenever there was a storm, I'd take Johnny to our attic for a picnic, away from my father and his tantrums. We'd pretend that we were in a world of our own. That no one could touch us."

"Must've been nice."

"It was." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "But then the storm would pass and we'd be right back in our own personal hell."

"What else did you do?" Jason asks, wondering how long he can keep her talking.

"One time I actually got us both out of the house for a whole weekend." Elizabeth laughs softly, remembering how great it was. "I took him to the fair and made sure we made it worth being found again."

"What about your sister?" Jason looks at her curiously. "You talk so much about Johnny, but not her...why?"

"Claudia...she hates that me and Johnny are so close." Elizabeth explains. "From the moment Johnny chose my side over hers...suffice to say that she hated it and it turn hated me."

"How is it your fault that he chose you?"

"Claudia came back under the radar when we were fourteen." Elizabeth remembers that day vividly. "She wanted to take Johnny away from the estate...to take him abroad with her. I really thought he'd leave."

_Its the dead of the night when Claudia makes her way back into the Zacchara estate. She had pulled so many strings to get back in without Anthony catching wind of it. Being back there, it had the hair on the back of her neck standing, but she wouldn't back down. She makes her way to Johnny's room, slipping in before the routine guards walk through the hall._

_"Claudia?" Johnny looks at her shocked. "Why are you here?"_

_"I came back for you." Claudia walks over to him, a slight smile on her face. "Just like I promised."_

_"What does that mean?" Johnny eyes her intently. "Are you back to stay?"_

_"No. I can't, you know that." Claudia says seriously. "I'm back to take you away from here."_

_"What?" Johnny backs away from her. "No! I'm not going with you."_

_"What are you talking about?" Claudia looks at him confusedly. "Of course you're coming with me. You have to!"_

_"What about Lizzie?" Johnny counters. "I can't leave her here."_

_"She can take care of herself." Claudia says firmly. "Johnny, please, we don't have much time."_

_"What's going on in here?" Elizabeth walks through the secret passage in Johnny's room. "I can hear you from my room upstairs."_

_"She wants to take me away." Johnny says seriously, standing in front of her. "Don't let her, Lizzie."_

_"Elizabeth, tell him he has to come with me." Claudia glances at the door before focusing on them. "The window is closing, we have to leave now."_

_"Johnny, maybe you should go." Elizabeth looks at him intently. "You can get out of here...you can be free."_

_"Not without you!" Johnny says angrily. "I'm not leaving!"_

_"John, please." Claudia pleads with him. "We're running out of time."_

_"Then you leave." Johnny takes Elizabeth's hand in his, standing against Claudia. "I'm not leaving here without Lizzie."_

_"Johnny, think about this." Elizabeth says seriously. "She can take you away from this hell."_

_"Twins stick together forever." Johnny counters, staring at her pleadingly. "You promised, Lizzie."_

_"I'm sorry, Claudia." Elizabeth looks at her sister. "You should go before Anthony finds you."_

_"I love you, Johnny." Claudia says with tears in her eyes. "I will come back for you...I promise. Please be safe."_

"Things were bad between us before then, but it was hopeless after that." Elizabeth sighs, taking a gulp of her drink. "In her mind, I made him choose me. She'll never forgive me for him staying there."

"If things are so bad between the two of you, why are you letting her help you?"

"Because I'm desperate." Elizabeth says plainly. "Why else would I stoop that low?"

"So, you're willing to trust her just to save your brother?"

"I don't." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Trust Claudia, I mean. I just have no other choice."

"You can trust me." he suggests. "You can let me help you."

"I just told you about my past." Elizabeth points out. "That's trusting you."

"How so?"

"Knowledge is power." Elizabeth reminds him. "I just gave you knowledge that not many people possess...and I'm trusting you to keep it to yourself."

"Just so there's no misinterpretation, you just said you trust me, right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth chuckles. "I trust you...well, mostly."

"I'll take it for now." Jason smiles slightly. "Let's eat."

"Lets."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight****:  
><strong>_Date or Not?_

While Jason is working with Spinelli, Elizabeth takes the time to walk the town. She didn't know if she'd ever see this place again once she leaves and she wanted to see it all before then. Walking the streets, Elizabeth finds herself back at that diner she first stayed in. Checking her wallet to see how much money she had in there, Elizabeth puts whatever she has in the envelope before sealing it with a short note written on the outside. Walking inside the diner, Elizabeth finds the waitress and asks her to give it to the owner before walking back out to see the rest of the town.

"Why do you care what I'm doing with him, huh Logan?" someone exclaimed, catching Elizabeth's attention with their next comment. "Johnny's my friend and you're nothing to me anymore."

"You're choosing this punk over me?" a male voice shouted, prompting her to find the voices, leading her to the docks.

"You lost the right to judge after you slept with Maxie, AGAIN!" the girl shouted back, getting in the guy's face.

"Dammit...the Spencer." Elizabeth muttered, walking towards them.

"What are you looking at?" Logan glared at Johnny, while Johnny just stood there with a blank look on his face.

When things turned physical, Elizabeth sprinted to the group, grabbing Logan's arm, twisting it behind him before slamming the back of his knee and bringing him down hard. Johnny was surprised to see his sister there while Lulu Spencer couldn't do anything but gasp and cover her mouth.

"What the hell!" Logan exclaims because Elizabeth is twisting his arm to the point of utter pain. "Let go of me!"

"Does it look like you're in a position to tell me what to do?" Elizabeth says in a menacing tone. "Big mistake putting your hands on him."

"Who the hell are you, his girlfriend?" Logan practically shouts, the pain almost unbearable.

"No." Elizabeth says plainly. "But I am your worst nightmare."

"Lizzie, let him go." Johnny puts his hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"No one lays their hands on you and expects to get away with it." Elizabeth tightens her hold on him. "Especially not scum like him."

"Please, just let him go, he didn't mean anything by it." Lulu pleads with Elizabeth. "Its not like you can kill him, right? Not with me here."

"I could always kill you, too." Elizabeth points out, slamming Logan's head against the bench when he tries to talk. "Then there'd be no witnesses."

"She's not going to kill you." Johnny assures Lulu, though the look in his eyes gave Elizabeth some pause. "Are you, Lizzie?"

"No...I'm not going to kill you, Spencer." Elizabeth states plainly. "I'm not a murderer."

"Thank you?" Lulu raises her eyebrow curiously. "Can you let him go then?"

"Johnny?" Elizabeth looks at him intently.

"He's not worth your time." Johnny says with conviction. "Come on, I'm cashing in that rain check."

"Fine." Elizabeth releases his arm before kicking him to the ground. "Lets go."

"Give me a minute." Johnny says, waiting for Elizabeth to walk up the stairs before turning to Lulu. "She's not a threat to you, but my father is."

"Who is she?" Lulu questions seriously.

"My twin sister." Johnny concedes. "You have to stay away from me, Lu. I'm sorry."

"Johnny, please." Lulu looks at him seriously. "You said you'd never tell me what to do."

"John, lets go." Elizabeth calls to him.

"This is how it has to be." Johnny says sadly. "My father will kill you if he finds you. I can't let that happen, I'm sorry."

Johnny looks at her for a moment before sprinting up the stairs to Elizabeth, taking her hand in his before walking off to his car with her. She could see that he was hurting, but she didn't think it was a good idea for them to be together. Not only because she's a Spencer, but because he's right. Their father would kill her if he caught wind of Johnny falling for someone. The same would go for her.

"I know I said I wanted to cash in that rain check, but..."

"Its okay, John. I get it." Elizabeth assures just as her cellphone rings. "Sorry. I should get this."

"Go ahead." Johnny focuses on his driving while she answers her phone.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth answers.

"This might sound crazy, but would you want to have dinner with me?" Jason says, taking her by surprise with his request.

"Uh, really?" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. "Where?"

"Its a surprise." Jason says simply. "I'm handling something for Sonny right now, but you can meet me at Kelly's."

"Okay. I'll be there." Elizabeth ends the call, confused by what just happened. "Drop me off at the diner."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Elizabeth assures. "Trust me, okay?"

"Okay." Johnny flips a U and drops her off at the diner. "Whatever you're up to...be safe."

"Always." Elizabeth kisses his cheek. "You do the same."

"Always." Johnny promises. "Forever, right?"

"Forever." Elizabeth assures. "I'll see you later."

Johnny pulls away from the diner as Elizabeth sits down at one of the tables. He was worried about her, he could see that look in her eyes that never bodes well for anyone that gets in her way. That wasn't the look that gave him pause though. It was the other look mixed into it. It was in the tone of her voice while she was on the phone too. Something was up with her and he really hopes she knows what she's doing.

"Hey." Jason walks up to her. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not sure." Elizabeth shrugs. "You going to sit?"

"We're not eating here." Jason holds out his hand to her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Jason counters, walking her over to his bike, holding out his helmet to her. "Trust me."

Elizabeth looks at him for a long moment before taking the helmet and strapping it on.

"Is this supposed to be a date or something?"

"Its only a date if we kiss in the end." Jason says half-jokingly. "No risk of that happening, right?"

"Right." Elizabeth says, but not entirely sure.

Starting up the bike, Jason drives them as fast as the bike can take them. She's been on a motorcycle before, but never as a passenger. The feeling that's coursing through her in that moment was indescribable. It was like nothing she's ever felt before, like if she let go of him she'd probably be able to fly. The thought of it, that kind of freedom, had Elizabeth holding onto him tighter. Because truth be told, she's afraid of that kind of freedom. She's afraid to see who she'll be once Anthony was no longer a threat.

"What is this place?" Elizabeth asks as she dismounts the bike.

"You opened up to me...I thought I'd do the same." Jason explains, helping her over to the boxcar. "When I was twenty-two, my brother and I got into a car accident that rendered me comatose. When I woke up from it, I had no memory of my family or who I was."

"How did you do it?" Elizabeth questions, allowing him to help her up into the boxcar. "How did you start over from nothing?"

"It was hard most days. People constantly wanting me to remember." Jason admits, sitting down beside her, a picnic setup just to side. "I tried to be the Jason they used to know, but it was too hard for me to pretend to be someone I wasn't. It was giving them false hope that I'd be him again when I knew I'd never be able to."

"Then you met Robin?"

"Yeah...how much do you know about our relationship?"

"Major details...why you ended." Elizabeth concedes. "That your love meant everything to her...that you still mean a lot to her."

"We were just too different." Jason says sadly. "She couldn't accept the guy I was growing into and it tore us apart."

"You're lucky though...to have had that." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "I...never mind."

"No, tell me." Jason looks at her intently. "Please."

"I've always wanted that. To know what it feels like to be in love...to be loved." Elizabeth sighs, fighting off the tears. "You asked me for the real reason why I saved you...that's it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saved you because of the love you shared with Robin. I guess, in a way, I wanted you to exist as a symbol to me that love can happen for people like us...and that, even with the danger and the craziness, I can find that for myself." Elizabeth explains, tapping her fingers on the side of her leg. "I must sound crazy to you."

"You don't." Jason takes her hand in his. "Believe it or not, I understand you...more than you know."

"Its weird because I actually believe you do." Elizabeth looks at him intently. "So answer me something."

"Anything."

"Why are you saving me?" Elizabeth asks him seriously. "Why are you risking so much just to save me from my own life?"

"Because I want to prove to you that this life doesn't have to control you." Jason says, stroking her hand soothingly with his thumb. "I want you to be able to be free again. To not have to answer to anyone but yourself."

Jason reaches up his other hand to cup her cheek softly, staring into her eyes and seeing the tears that are starting to well up in them.

"I want to prove to you that your life is worth putting first...that you're worth putting first."

"How do you know that for sure?" Elizabeth counters, staring into his eyes. "You barely know me."

"I know enough." Jason says with conviction. "I know enough to know that you are worth fighting for...that you're worth saving. That you're just worth it."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am." Jason says before claiming her lips with his, kissing her softly before pulling away. "Trust me, you're worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


End file.
